Scions of Täj
The Scions of Täj are a recurring scourge in the Empire of Täjara, which undermine its power and civilization without even realising it. A disorganized mob The Scions of Täj is in fact the common name given by the Empire of Täjara to a true plague in their empire since centuries, maybe even millennia. The Scions aren't really one organization but more a wide movement of rabble-rousers and miscreants from the lowest casts of Täjara who are deeply xenophobic and against the presence of free members of "inferior races" in Täjara. They claim that it is the presence of said species which is undermining the mighty Empire of Man and that Täj created Man to rule above beasts, and that other species are nothing but beasts. The Scions of Täj are also known for their hatred toward some kind of slaves, such as the elven slaves from rich families who often live in better conditions than the poorest of the Täjaran and the Urshari's slaves because they claim that the fact that an inferior race managed to enslave and "corrupt" humanity (for they see the amethyst pupils which are a characteristic of Urshari -and Kaaradi- slaves as a proof of degradation of the human race) is a blasphemy and an insult to Täj. During centuries, the Scions were a problem in some cities in the oldest part of Täjara, in the east of the continent, but the authorities managed to somehow keep them in check. However, in the last two decades, when the Empire began to fight against its own corruption to rise again as a bastion of purity, some officials began to saw the Scions as a tool instead of the danger it was, not realizing that if left unchecked those dregs of humanity would in fact weaken even more Täjara by turning the non-humans subjects and even the slaves in a state of anger toward the inaction of the authorities. In the last five years, things have begun to take a turn for the worst when the Scions get new leaders who wished to "purge" Täjara by taking direct and definitive actions against the non-humans, thus leading to mass murders of said other species. While some races feared to react, believing that acting against the Scions would turn the Empire against them, the Urshari didn't care about such dangers and reacted to the murders of their people by true rampages where anyone known to be an acquaintance of the Scions was slaughtered, even children and elders. The fact that the Empire didn't immediately crushed the Urshari, thanks to their usefulness, gave courage to other species who have began in recent months to fight back against the Scions; actions who, obviously, bring more people in the arms of the Scions of Täj, who are "proven" right when the beasts murder their "natural" masters. The Empire of Täjara is thus stuck in a dilemma where doing nothing will only bring more deaths but where picking a side will turn against him either the Scions or the non-humans. Even worse, rumors arises of their old enemy, the Windland, turning their attention on the Empire. A rapidly growing public sentiment among the elves towards rekindling the ancient war in response to the killing of wind elven slaves of Täjara. A war that could see other parties taking their chances of shaking the current world order. Category: Groups Category:Criminal groups